Loud-siders origin: Spirit Animal
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: After seeing her parents die right one night, Lana is living and being care by her favorite racecar driver Bobbie Fletcher in Northern California. But after a visit to a campground, something happen which granted Lana the ability to use the spirits of every animal as an avatar. What fate have in store for her? read and find out.


**Hello fellow readers, Demaruto here with an new installment to the Loud-siders. I was originally gonna waiting until after i finished Scarlet Blonde but due to my impatience and having one of the worst things that almost every fanfic writer have (apart from writer block) which is make more stories while not finishing the others, i said screw it and just going on with my plan. Anyway, for this story, it's gonna focus on our third favorite tomboy of the loud family Lana and how she gain the power to use/imitate animal abilities.**

**P.S: Lana is going to be the only loud siblings to have her own full on origin story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud house nor the characters of the show.**

* * *

_"If you talk to the animals, they will talk with you and you will know each other. And if you don't know, you will fear. What one fears, one destroys."_

* * *

Darkness fills the screen as the sound of children shudder in terror can be heard. It then shows the Loud kids, minus Lori, Leni and Lily, in their pajamas looking at something on the ground with tears running down their faces. A bloody hand is reaching out to them before zooming in on Lana's distraught face.

_"Lana... Lana... LANA!' _

Lana awakes from her dream on an unknown room crying and is breathing heavily from it.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" A older woman's voice asked the six year old tomboy. Lana looks over to see her favorite racecar driver, Bobbie Fletcher, who is wearing a robe, looking at her with a worried look on her face.

Lana sighs. "I'm fine. I just... had a bad dream, that's all."

"Was it about what happened to your parents?" Bobbie asked.

"...Yeah." Lana muttered sadly. "I don't understand. First i lost one of my older sisters, then i watched my parents die right in front of me, me and my siblings have been adopted into different families, and we don't know what happened to my baby sister during that night. All that matters is that i hope she is okay. I hope all of my other siblings will be okay. Life is so unfair."

"I know it is, Lana. But don't worry, as long as you is with me, everything will be okay." Bobbie said as she gives Lana a hug. She then let's go of Lana and gets up from her bed. "Anyway, get dressed. Me and you got a camping trip to go to." She walks out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Lana stretched her arms as Hops hoped on her lap. "Well, Hops. Looks like it's just you and me for a while. Shame our other animal friends couldn't come with us. I hope they will be okay too." Lana lamented. Hops croaks to cheer her up. "Yeah, i guess you're right. Anyway, let's get ready to go." She gets up from her bed and begins getting herself ready.

Moments later, Lana finally got herself dressed and have everything packed up for her camping trip with Bobbie.

Bobbie knocks on the door and poke her head in the room. "Ready to go, champ?" She asked.

"You bet i am!" Lana said with a thumbs up.

"Alrighty then. Let's get this show on the road!" Bobbie left the room to get the car started.

Lana put her backpack on and realize something is missing after feeling under her hat. "Huh? Where's Hops?" Hops poke his head out of Lana's pocket and croaks at her. "Oh, there you are. Ready to go?" Hops croaks again. "Okay. Let's go!"

Lana rushes out of the room and closes the door behind her. She re-entered her room, went to the dresser near her bed, and grab a necklace with a blue magatama on it off of it and wears it on her neck.

"Can't forget about you." Lana said before leaving her room once again.

* * *

Bobbie and Lana are driving through the streets of Northern California with Lana looking out the window at the people and buildings.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Lana said in awe.

"You think that's beautiful, wait until you see the forests and stuff. Now those are a real beauty." Bobbie replied.

"I bet they are. So, what camping spot are we going to?" Lana asked.

"Gerle Creek Campground. One of the most beautiful campgrounds in all of northern California." Bobbie stated.

"Cool! I can't wait to get there and have a lot of fun with my favorite racecar driver!" Lana exclaimed.

Bobbie look at Lana getting excited and smiles at her. _"I'm glad to see her happy again. After all that happened with her family, she needs this more than anything."_

* * *

Later, Bobbie, Lana and Hops arrived at Gerle Creek Campground and exits the car.

"We're here." Bobbie announced.

Lana observes the campground and see other people walking around the area. "Wow. You weren't kidding about this place being beautiful."

"Oh, this is just the tip of the iceberg." Bobbie handed Lana a camera. "Come on, let's go."

Bobbie heads into the campsite while Lana and Hops looks at each other and nods before running to catch up to Bobbie. Unbeknownst to either of them, they were being watched from a tree by a Ferruginous hawk and a barn owl.

* * *

In the forest, Bobbie and Lana is taking pictures of some local wildlife together.

"This is nice. Spending the day outdoors with my biggest fan. Don't you agree, Lana?" Bobbie asked, only getting a silent reply. "Lana?" She look around to spot Lana and Hops with a mouthful of worms in their mouth.

"Did you say something?" Lana asked with her mouth full.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Bobbie lied. _"So she eats worms, huh? I wonder what other weird things she eats."_

"My, my, what a cute girl you got there." A voice said. Bobbie and Lana looks in the direction the voice is coming from and is greeted by an short, round, elder woman with dark wrinkly skin, a black dress and turban, white sunglasses, a lion shaped totem necklace with three colored magatamas on each side of said necklace, five gem rings, black sandals, and a wooden cane.

"Cute girl?" Lana looks around for this cute girl, oblivious that the lady was referring to her. "I don't see any cute girl around here."

"She was talking about you, Lana." Bobbie chuckled at Lana's naively before turning her attention toward the old woman as Lana gets upset from that comment.

"I'm not even cute." Lana mumbled angrily.

"Now Lana, don't picture yourself in a negative light." Bobbie said.

"She's right, you know. No one likes a person who isn't being true with themselves." The old woman replied before she notices the magatama necklace around Lana's neck. "Anywoo, that's not what I'm here for. What I'm actually here for is to ask where did you get that necklace from?"

"Oh this thing?" Lana points at the necklace. "My brother bought it for me at some fair me and my family went to. Before that whole ordeal happened. Anyway, why did you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. By the way, what was you name again?" The old woman asked.

"Lana. Lana Loud." Lana told her.

"Well, Ms. Lana Loud, it has be a pleasure meeting you for the first time. Oh, and don't worry, we will meet one other again. Farewell for now!" The old woman went back in the direction she came from which waving at Lana and Bobbie.

As the woman left, Bobbie, Lana, and Hops awkwardly glanced at each other over what the old woman meant on that last part but shrugs it off.

* * *

Later that day, Bobbie and Lana are at the lakefront in their swimwear. Lana cannonballed into the lake while Bobbie slowly walks in the lake. Once she enters, Lana splashes her with some water and laughs until she was splashed by some water as well, then the two gets started having a playful splash fight with each other which Hops is resting on land.

Then, they continue walking through a dirt trail together when Lana spots a shiny rock on the ground. She picks it up and hands it to Bobbie, who happily takes it and puts it in her pocket.

Much later, the trio are eating sandwiches at the picnic table. Lana take out some worms she must have saved from her pocket and place them inside her sandwich. Bobbie feels nauseous at the sight of that and went to find a place to vomit. Lana shrugs it off and begins eating her sandwich.

And finally, they all are sitting on a cliff, overlooking the lake and looking at the sunset.

"I had a lot of fun here today. Haven't been on a camping trip or anything like that and a long while. Almost forgot how it felt being surrounded by nature. What about you, Lana? Did you have fun today?" Bobbie asked as she turns to the young tomboy only to find out that Lana look depressed by something. She looks down the cliff to see a family of two parents and their three daughters down at the lakefront playing with each other and figures out why Lana is looking blue and feels bad for her. "Well, it's getting late now. I think it's time for us to leave."

"Yeah, i think so too." Bobbie and Lana gets up from their spots and begins to leave as column of light descends from the sky upon Lana with the voices whispering indistinctly.

_"Lana..." _A faint but familiar female voice calls out for Lana, causing her to stop and turn around.

"Mom?" Lana asked.

Bobbie heard Lana saying something and begins to turn around. "Something wrong, Lana?" She asked as she is now confused by the lights surrounding Lana.

A woman can be heard singing in a naive language which is followed by a chorus doing the same as a waterfall descends from the sky as well, nearly hitting Lana as she moved out of the way just in time.

"A waterfall?" Bobbie asked in shock.

The Ferruginous Hawk and the Barn Owl that was spying on the trio earlier now with a totem necklace and a magatama necklace on their necks respectively landed on a nearby tree branch and watches as Lana touches the water with her foot first and then proceeds to walk towards the waterfall. Once near it, Lana observes the waterfall for a second then touches it, spilling out animal spirits from the column. Lana is in awe to see a whole variety of different animal spirits, from modern day animals to prehistoric animals. She then looks down at some fishes swimming through her stomach then sees a wolf, a coyote, and a fox running in circles around her before running up to the sky as something grabs Lana and takes her into the air as Bobbie was about to grab her but was unsuccessful.

As Lana is halfway up, the Ferruginous hawk and Barn owl flew by her and begins forming into her parents which caused tears to steam down her face. Lana then lift her hand towards her parents, hoping they will grab it, in which they did and pulls Lana higher into the sky and begins to wrap and engulf her in a mini spirit tornado before it exploded in a bright light. After that was done, Lana, now with a lioness shaped totem necklace with two magatamas on each other, begins slowly descending to the ground below as the sounds of animals roars and calls overlaps each other. Lana is now place carefully on the ground and lays there unconscious, Bobbie and Hops runs up to her as the spirits disappeared into the sky and the music ends.

Bobbie picked Lana up and tries to wake her up by shaking her. "Lana? Lana?! Lana, are you okay? Come on, answer me! Lana!" Lana groans but doesn't wake up. "What the heck just happened? What was that?"

"That, my dear child, was the spirits selecting their new protector." Bobbie turned around to see the old woman from earlier emerging from the forest. "And i got to say, they picked right."

"Protector? What do you mean by that? Just who are you?!" Bobbie demanded an answer.

"Just an old woman who is way past her prime. An fossil if you might say." The old woman answered.

Bobbie then looks down at Lana. "Okay, but what about this protector stuff? What did you mean by they picked right? What was that with the sky a few minutes ago?! why did Lana's necklace changed?! What the heck happened?!" Bobbie looks back up and finds out that the old woman is gone as a gush of wind blew by.

_"You will find out soon enough, my child. For the meantime, keep an watchful eye on her. And who knows? Maybe all of your questions will be answered." _

"Hops, grab Lana's hat and let's get out of here before more weird stuff happens." Bobbie said. Hops croaked and grabs his friend's hat with his tongue and the trio leave the area to go back home.


End file.
